


Past, Present, Future

by Okami01



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: American and England visit a museum together.
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	Past, Present, Future

Why Alfred thought it was a good idea to drag Arthur to a museum he had no idea. He drove to fast and rambled on about how happy he was that it was opening 

Arthur was only visiting for a couple days, things were busy in both their homes. Times like these weren't always available. 

So while it was odd, maybe it was a sign that he was maturing. 

Or not.

Alfred ripped through the streets at a speed that wasn't anywhere legal. He didn't slow down at all during yellow lights and England wasn't an expert on American driving rules- which was probably an oxymoron but he knew that they were going too fast. 

Strangers millied excitedly in and out of the museum in the distance. 

Alfred pulled into a space. Arthur felt himself have what felt like a mini heart attack.

Then, with the same amount of enthusiasm as when he was driving, Alfred tumbles out of the car and towards the sea of people. Tiredly, grumbling most of the way, Arthur follows. 

It almost seems like they aren't in a museum at all. Alfred runs into the Museums cafe and of course there would be burgers. Of course Arthur would have to stop and listen to him eat and ramble on over random pop culture knick knacks. 

Arthur nursed a cup of tea that wasn't terrible but it still wasn't any reason to leave the house. 

" Alright," Alfred said, half shouting. Arthur wanted to shush him but he was already getting pulled along. He just barely managed to throw away his drained styrofoam cup. The tea bag just said 'tea,' which was terrifying but it wasn't horrible. 

' You're acting like a child you know,' Arthur nearly said aloud. 

I was so long ago now. So many things had happened. Arthur can still remember a time when Alfred was a child.   
Regarding everything with excitement and wonder.

Times have changed. Just like any country, he's begun to be burdened with his own issues. Sometimes it feels like there isn't anything Arthur can do. About either of their problems. 

At the same time, Alfred is still running around grinning, pulling Arthur along.

" We're here, Iggy" Alfred announces.

" We've been here you git," Arthur grumbles. He rolls his eyes and then opens then wide.

There are replicas of old British planes, old news articles, dioramas- all of them about Britain.

" I know we've been through a lot of crap," Alfred says, slightly quieter. For him anyway " But I wanted to show you this anyway."

He stretches his arms out and smiles lazily.

" Do you like it?"

" Yes, it's nice."

It's an understatement, on both parts. Right now, Arthur doesn't mind. He'd rather see Alfred smile. He doesn't want to hear him scream. Have a world where they have to fight or are in pain. 

It might be painful to remember history. It can also be joyous. What's most important, is to remember to be able to put the past behind themselves. 

Looking at all these British and American people together, it seems like a lot of them have already been able to. They're smiling. Some are serious. Actually learning. But it's nice.

Alfred smiles. 

Arthur would rather smile himself if he's being honest. 

Honesty has never particularly been his strong suit. So he lets himself get led around.

" Tell me about this, man" Arthur says, gesturing to a plane.

" Do you really want me too?" 

Arthur almost laughs when Alfred attempts to hide a yawn at the prospect learning something.

" No," he admits. " Not really… I like hearing you talk anyway!"

Arthur sighs. He supposes that the same can be said for him. Half the time he doesn't know what Alfred is talking about. The other half he sort of wishes he didn't. But as ridiculous as any debate as to whether a hot dog is a sandwich or not and anything like that are, Arthur likes listening to Alfred talk anyway. 

Not that he's willing to admit to any of that right now. In public of all things.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for reading! I wrote this for the Hetalia discord server's writing flash contest so I'm posting it here now.


End file.
